


petrikov

by pianofires



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Obsidian Spoilers, domestic immortal girlfriends.. i love them..., good god i havent written fanfic in years, mentions of sad parent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianofires/pseuds/pianofires
Summary: Marceline confides to PB that she wants to change her last name. (some obsidian spoilers!)
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	petrikov

“Hey, how about this one?”

“Let’s hear it.”

“I love you so, I let you knoooow, as often as I caaaan,” Marceline laughed out the lyrics while floating around the living room, strumming her acoustic guitar. Ever since her bass was destroyed, she had decided to move on to an instrument that better reflected her new songwriting style.

On the wall above the couch rested the scrappy remains of the axe bass that Marcy and PB had retrieved from the desert and attempted to put back together, purely as a keepsake at this point. It didn’t look perfect by any means, and the strings were busted, but each piece was carefully glued in its place—PB’s craftsmanship.

“As often as I caaaa-an.” Marceline finished off the song with a soft strum and a soft grin. “Well, what d'ya think, Peebs?”

PB laughed in admiration. She was sitting at the table, hands holding open the pages of a book, gaze focused intently on Marcy and her guitar. “Man, you really wrote all of that sweet gunk?”

“Pshh. Of course. Told you my new songs were sappy.”

“Alright, Abadeer, you’ve proven yourself right once again.” PB teased. “But I love it. Show me some more soon.”

Marceline smiled weakly as PB turned back to her book. A knot was forming in her chest again, one that had come and gone intermittently in the past few days. She struggled to find the words to describe the feeling—It wasn’t entirely foreign to her, but it also wasn’t so easily identifiable. Here was the perfect opportunity to deal with it head on. Still floating behind her girlfriend, she let out feebly, “...Actually, I was thinking about changing that.”

PB looked up in surprise. “Wait, the lyrics? No, I was serious when I said I loved the song! I don’t think you should change them. Unless you... want to?”

“Oh no, no!” Marceline threw her hands up in a dismissive defense, but quickly lowered them with a deep breath out. “Uhh, that’s not what I meant.” She avoided PB’s gaze as she floated over to the couch, leaning her guitar up against the wall in the process. She rested her back against the armrest, faced slightly away from Bonnie, and lazily stared down at the clumps of dust peeking out from under the couch. “I uh, want to change my last name.”

“Oh.” PB closed her book and looked back at Marceline. “That’s big.”

Marceline pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “Yeah, I, uh, actually talked to Simon about it recently.”

“Simon?” PB gently inquired as she got up from her chair and sat down next to Marceline on the couch. “Why?”

Marcy sighed. “Well, he’s always been like family to me, y’know.” PB nodded knowingly.

“And… I don’t really have a connection to my last name. Abadeer. Well, I guess I do… it’s just not a good one.” Marceline noticed a stray guitar pick in the crevice of the couch and picked it up, idly turning it around in her hands. “And I never knew my mom’s last name. If she even had one.”

The house was now unusually quiet, save for the sound of wind blowing through the cave outside. It wasn’t often that they had serious sitdown talks anymore with how calm their lives had become together. Well, besides the whole Glass Kingdom situation. Calm relative to them.

“So, anyways, I told Simon about all that stuff. And... I asked him if I could take his last name.” Marcy continued turning the pick around and absentmindedly scratching at its paint.

PB’s was thoughtfully observing her girlfriend’s face, not wanting to talk over her, but sensing a break in her train of thought. “What’d he say?”

“He said yes.” Marceline could feel that knot in her chest tying itself up tighter. “He said it would be his honor.”

PB smiled softly, although Marcy was looking anywhere but her face. She gently took Marcy’s hands into hers, and the vampire looked up, the restless pick still in her restless palm. “I think that’s great, Marceline.”

Marcy smiled weakly. “I was worried that I was like, dumb for wanting this. Or that it would be disrespectful or something. I haven’t told my dad about it at all, but I don’t really want to either.” She laughed quietly. “It’s just super confusing I guess. I’ve had this name for a thousand years and suddenly I want to change it... My emotions have been going bonkers ever since the Glass Kingdom stuff happened.”

“Hey, it’s not dumb. You’re not dumb.” PB continued to hold onto Marcy’s hands. “If that’s something that’s important to you, it doesn’t matter what anyone else might think of it. I know your relationship with your dad is janky, and I know how much Simon means to you.”

Marcy sat with that thought for a beat. The knot untied. “Yeah.” She let out a sigh, removing one of her hands from PB’s to set the guitar pick back down. “I don’t know why I was so zonked out about it. Felt like my brains were going to explode.” She unfolded her legs from her chest and squeezed PB’s hand. “Thanks, Bonnie. I feel a lot better about this now.”

“Of course, Marcy. I love you so.” PB replied in a sing-song manner.

Marceline let out a wicked laugh. “Hey, my lyrics!”

“What, I told you I liked them!” PB remarked affectionately. She leaned back and looked thoughtfully into the distance before continuing. “Y’know, it does have a nice ring to it.”

“What, the lyrics? I mean, I dunno about that. They’re just kinda dorky.”

PB laughed. “No, ya goof. Your name. Marceline Petrikov.”

Marcy’s heart skipped at hearing it said out loud for the first time. Her name. She smiled.

“It does sound nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL this is the first fanfic i’ve written in probably 8 years...! i feel like post-obsidian, marcy would begin to deal with the more difficult & deep emotional connections she has to herself and her identity. plus marceline petrikov just sounds cool okay
> 
> the song that marcy sings is called “as often as i can” by frankie cosmos. originally i was going to make my own lyrics for her song but i feel like the really simple and straightforward nature of that song fits marcy’s style really well.  
> & heres my marceline playlist that i worked on/listened to while writing this if ur interested :')  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2VyG38B4tFzebC06nKAPog?si=W-1QOtHATgK6hMqmbrQLag


End file.
